


A Night in Victorian London

by impossible_miracles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_miracles/pseuds/impossible_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose visit the theatre in Victorian London, mugs of hot chocolate and a film ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Victorian London

They walked hand in hand through the cold, harsh light of the gas lamps that lined the streets, the snow fell deeply and blanketed the rough landscape of Victorian London. Rose pulled her coat closer around her against the biting chill of the wind. She looked up at the Doctor, he was wearing his usual attire of an jumper and his leather jacket, he didn't even look cold! Must be that alien biology of his, she thought. They were walking back to the Tardis after a trip to the theatre, luckily no scary alien surprises there. Rose hugged his arm as they reached the Tardis and closed the doors on the frozen streets and dark alleyways, shutting out the biting chill of the wind. Rose promptly left to go and get changed out of her Victorian dress, which suited her very well thought the Doctor, she called back something about making hot chocolate for them. He nodded to himself in response as he tended to the Tardis, parking her up for the night. He couldn't help but think about her in these moments, the moments of silence when she wasn't there to fill it with her loud laughter and flirty glances, he didn't much like these moments without her. His mind wandered to how good she looked in that dress and how her eyes lit up when he mentioned going to the theatre, just the two of them, followed by that cheeky smile he loved. That one got him every time. He abruptly snapped out back to reality by the reappearance of Rose wearing pyjama bottoms and a hoodie with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.   
“Are you coming or what!”  
The Doctor's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, she giggled, he needed to stop doing that, getting lost in his thoughts, usually about her....  
“Sorry where?,” he replied.  
“Cinema room, I thought we could watch a film before bed?”  
“Yeah all right.”  
He didn't much like watching films, he got bored very quickly and could always guess the ending anyway, but he did like the prospect of getting to cuddle up to her on the sofa. He followed Rose in to the room and sat down on the sofa, she handed him his mug and he took and drink of the warm hot chocolate. The film started, he didn't know what it was, he wasn't paying attention, not to the film anyway... He watched Rose out of the corner of his eye as she shuffled on the sofa in to a comfy position and the way she tucked her hair behind her ear. He realised he was staring and quickly looked the other way, trying to focus on the film.   
However, he didn't know that Rose had seen him watching her and smiled to herself. She slid across the sofa and snuggled in to his shoulder, he had taken off his leather jacket and his jumper was soft. He flinched and straightened up for a second, obviously not expecting this but he then relaxed and placed his head on to hers gently. Maybe he would watch this film to the end after all.


End file.
